


Parent Teacher Conferences Suck

by XxMcKeNnAxX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive but Shiro and him aren't together anymore, F/F, F/M, Fluffy!!, Future?!AU, Idk this is just super gay, M/M, Single Fathers!AU, can’t help it, nurse!keith, teacher!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMcKeNnAxX/pseuds/XxMcKeNnAxX
Summary: For the past 11 years of her life, Annabelle Lee Kogane has been moved five times because of her father, Keith, and his insecurities about how safe his daughter is at school.Maybe this move’ll be the last since Annabelle’s teachers seem to be good people in Keith’s opinion. However, he hasn’t met her favorite teacher and plans to during conferences.Maybe this will be the last move... for a little while.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad. You really don't have to go. McClain literally loves me, well, I mean in the appropriate teacher's pet way... BUT STILL! You really don't need to talk to him, or any of my other teachers!" Annabelle screeched, embarrassed by her father's previous actions in the past seven years of her life.

"Annie, you know I just wanna make sure your teacher aren't creeps!" The sixth-grader sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing that his "telltale ways" of deciding if her teachers were creeps usually led to them moving again for "her safety". The two had moved five times in her life because of Keith's reasons that his darling daughter's kindergarten, first, third, fourth and fifth-grade teachers planned to kidnap her. "I probably wouldn't have gone but I haven't gotten to even meet your English, and Science teachers!"

"That's Mr. McClain, Dad. He literally has four kid siblings and two adult ones who have some kids that are in my class. You 'member Nicholas right? They struggle to not call him "Uncle Lance" in class. They absolutely adore him." She told her father whom she got her looks from. Pixie raven colored hair, pale skin that was lightly freckled, light lavender eyes, and a soft jawline.

"I'm still goin' Annabelle. I have a right as your father to meet your teacher, make sure he ain't gon' do anythin' to ya." Keith's southern accent had a tendency to come out when he was serious, so his daughter decided to step down, crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Course daddy. I just really like this school and I don't wanna move again until I move out after high school." Annabelle walked to her father and gave him a big hug, one that didn't take long to receive back. "I love ya dad, but sometimes you're too protective of me." She nuzzled her face into his chest affectionately. "Can ya promise you'll try to warm up to him? Mr. McClain is a... little eccentric... and really outgoing... and quirky... don't say we're moving as soon as you walk in a greet 'im, okay?" The sixth-grader felt her dad nod before ruffling her hair.

"I'll try... for you I'll try."

The day was droning on. Lance hated Parent/Teacher Conferences, always has ever since he was young. He'd rather spend the day with his students, but they were released at 1 o'clock for the beautiful six hours of torture with parents that were more like children than their own. He would constantly complain to fellow teachers who both agreed and disagreed which would create big discussions in the Teacher's Lounge.

The science and language arts teacher had recently spoke with a mother that he had called about her son a few weeks ago, that was the Webster definition of a shit show. His next conference was in 10 minutes with the father of a sweet girl in his class named Annabelle. Lance hoped he'd finally get a break from crazy parents and just have a chill talk with this guy as if they were grabbing a beer together. He could only hope. With a drink of his lukewarm coffee, he hopped up to grab Annabelle's file with a typed up set of notes that the teacher had made over the weekend for all of his students. He sighed and kicked up his feet on his desk, after he let the papers fall on his O.C.D. perfect surface. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that the father would be there in at least eight minutes.

That's enough time to take a quick nap, right?

Keith rapped on the door briskly, checking that his collar wasn't folded weirdly, his shirt didn't have any noticeable wrinkles in it, and that his phone was off unless his daughter needed him. When too much time had passed, he knocked again, a little louder, and began to feel that he was in the wrong place. He went to look up at the name plate at the top of the doorway in embarrassment and let out a gasp when the door slammed open and a tanned skinned, frazzled, chocolate haired, and ocean blue eyed man popped out of nowhere with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kogane, it's been a super long day and I had a little time to get a nap in and so I took the chance and so that's why I didn't answer the door and no you probably don't have the greatest first impression—" the man continued to ramble while Keith looked at the man in awe. Upon closer inspection, the tanned skin was freckled and his nose was covered in the tiny dots, along with long lashes on his eyelids and flecks of a light green in his irises. The older of the two could feel his face get hotter as the man wouldn't stop talking.

"It's," Keith cleared his throat, "It's fine, Mr. McClain was it?" The taller of the two looked puzzled for a second until he held out his hand.

"Please, the name's Lance." it took a moment, but the ravenette soon shook firmly.

"I'm Keith." He smiled shyly as Lance guided him into the colorful room and shut the door. "My daughter speaks highly of you."

"And I'll speak highly of your daughter. She's a joy in class and she's fun to work with. Annabelle loves to participate, which is hard to come by, especially someone who encourages others to participate with her." Keith nodded with a smile while looking around the barely bare room that was covered in drawings, inspirational posters, funny pictures, and diagrams.

"She's always been optimistic, something she's dreamed of doing is influencing the world someday to be a better place." Lance chuckled at this, pulling a chair out for the other man whilst going to his seat.

"I don't necessarily have any concerns with her... but there is something big that I'd like to discuss with you." Suddenly the air got tense and both could notice the atmosphere change. Keith nodded for Lance to go on. "I'd like to speak with my concerns of Annabelle's... bullying issue."

"Bull...ying?" Worry wiped Keith's face... perhaps there were more reasons behind his daughter not wanting him to go today.

"I'm ashamed to say that I've gotten to witness more bullying towards your daughter than I have ever seen. I try to resolve the issue, but I can only do so much. Since she always says she's fine, the principal can't do anything, and I'm thinking that your daughter may be at risk for... depression." The father was confused at the teacher's words.

"She's... she never told me. I... thank you for telling me Mr. McClain... you... I'll talk to her and see if I need to call her therapist."

"She has therapy?"

"Annie is... a ray of sunshine... because she knows the darkness... a few years ago she was bullied and eventually beaten... I pulled her out of that school the day after I found out that the culprits weren't going to be punished. After that, she began to believe what they had said and... well..." Tears had began to pile behind his eyes when he heard that his daughter was being bullied once more and while he spoke, the tears began to drip slowly down his face. The Cuban boy rushed for tissues and handed them to the pale, crying male in front of him. "You... you may have saved her... thank you for bringing the situation to light." He grabbed the white squares and wiped his face while looking at his lap in embarrassment, he never cries in front of people.

"It's my job Mr. Kogane, as a teacher and as a fellow parent." Keith looked up at this.

"Annie only told me you little siblings and nephews." The dark skinned male rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! Um... I have a little four-year-old named Leo... he uhhh... lives with his mom most of the time..." In response, the porcelain man hummed.

"I can't imagine, being away from someone you helped bring into this world..." he sighed and took a quick breath of air. "I-I! S-Sorry I didn't mean to make this awkward or make you feel bad or... or..." Keith looked away while biting his lower lip, ashamed.

"Don't worry so much. Leo's mother is just a bitch who can afford a better lawyer than me." The other coughed causing Lance to chuckle. "He loves me to death and when he's older and can choose who he wants, and if he wants me, I'm gonna fight for him." The Texan looked the Cuban in the eye with admiration.

"It was nice to meet ya, Lance."

"The pleasure is mine, Keith.

"Oh and uhhh... I'd like to see you again when I'm not in proper attire if you're interested."

"U-U-Um... D-Definitely!"

Maybe Parent/Teacher conferences weren't too bad after all.

BONUS SCENE!!!!

"ANNABELLE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR TEACHER WAS HOT?!" Keith yelled as he entered the house, Lance's number in hand, lightening the mood before he dampened it.

"'CAUSE THAT'S GROSS AND I LIKE GIRLS!" The father hadn't been expecting that answer to escape his daughter's lips.

Neither did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be posted randomly. So... 
> 
> I wrote this back in June and thought I'd share it with the world.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Me


	2. Chapter 2

A little sky-eyed boy with light brown hair peered around the ladder of the royal blue slide in front of him, looking for his father. With no tall father in view, he ran to the next playground equipment, the swings. With little legs, he only made it about halfway until a built man that the child called father grabbed under his arms and lifted him into the air causing him to squeal and giggle before the man brought him to his shoulders to rest.

"Daddy caught me!" He giggled as the man walked towards a steel blue car.

"I sure did." Lance chuckled lightly as his son hummed a made up song. They stayed like this until they reached the car where he buckled Leo into his car seat as his mother stepped out and closed the door.

"You don't need to get this close to him." She rolled her eyes as she looked through the window to see Leo playing on a tablet his father had gotten him for his sixth birthday.

"He's my son too." Lance countered, crossing his arms.

"Leo doesn't love you, he just pretends cause I tell him to." Nyma snarled and glared at her ex-lover as he looked in pain for a moment before growling.

"If so, then acting nice to get what he wants must be a trait he gets from you." He stormed off, not allowing her to speak, to his dark gray, almost black, motorcycle. Lance rarely ever had to drive more than himself and the older bike had costed a lot less than a new car. The male tossed his hand back and carded through his dark brown hair, sighing deeply as he seated himself on the vehicle. After securing his helmet, he revved and pulled out onto the street, headed to what he called home.

—

"I can't even imagine... she sounds like an God-awful woman..." a mellow voice said into the phone, causing the man on the other line to chuckle.

"After eight years you get better at comebacks and snarky remarks... that's my depressing life, how're you and Annabelle?" Lance asked.

"Well... I told you how Annie quickly fessed up to the bullying and she's been seeing Dr. Holt, her therapist, and I think she's been happier since. I can't thank you enough for bringing her situation to light Lance." Keith replied, blushing slightly. "Me, however, am really exhausted from work. You can never truly get used to night shifts and it sucks."

"Night shifts?"

"Oh! I'm a nurse, you see. Night shifters get paid more since it goes from mid-evening to early morning." The ravenette rapidly explained.

"What type of nurse are you?" Lance asked, curious.

"I work postpartum mostly, otherwise I work the floor." Keith answered without missing a beat.

"Ah. Well it must be fun handling the tiny babies." The elder was a teensy shocked that the other knew what he'd meant, usually he would have to explain.

"Y-Yep! They're cute, it's fun to see the parent's reactions when first holding their creation, their new child." Keith sighed softly, content but tired. "I hate to ask but... how do you do it?"

"Do what exactly? My charm comes naturally, my beauty has been there since—"

"Funny," he chuckled sarcastically, "I meant, how do you handle all of those kids. I know I take care of babies but, they can't back talk you or hurt their fellow babies..." Lance couldn't help but snort at the comment, causing the raven to be slightly puzzled.

"It's not that I can handle them, it's just that I'm good at pretending I am. Sure, I can entertain them and shit, but most never really strive to learn, so it's difficult. Not to mention that only some take my subjects to heart, so that definitely sucks." The eye roll was practically sent through the connection. "Well I should probably let you go, you go get some sleep and take care of Annabelle." Keith looked over and saw that the clock read "12:38" and he could tell the brunette smiled as he hummed affirmation.

"Goodnight, Lance."

"Night."

—

"Daddy? Daddy wake up." The man cracked open his eyes as he felt his shoulder being shaken with smaller hands. He shuffled over to the direction of the voice and opened his eyes fully to see his daughter with her uniform on. Was it seven already?

"G'morning darlin'." The ceiling fan that whirred above them caused both his and his daughter's wispy, dark hair to move slightly. He scooted up so that he was sitting and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Annabelle sat on the bed by his feet and crossed them.

"Good morning? I just got home from school." Keith's face froze up in confusion. "Did ya really sleep that long?"

"Apparently... how was school then?"

"Same as usual. I was told to relay a message from Mr. McClain though." His eyebrow raised, perplexed. "You need to check your phone and answer him as soon as you can. That was his message, though I don't know what he texted you or left you a voicemail of."

"You are fine with—" he asked her for the millionth time causing her to shush him.

"If you wanna date my teacher, date my teacher. Just don't uh... visit either of us in class. Please." Annebelle said releasing a nervous giggle.

"We aren't dating! We're just..." Keith blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dating. It's called dating."

"And what would you know about that?" The young girl's face went full blown red and she tried to scramble off the bed and run, but her father grabbed her arm with a smirk. "I'm not mad you know. What's their name?" He asked her while she kept her back towards him, struggling to break free of his grip.

"..." The Korean noticed her ears were as red as a cherry.

"You can tell me stuff like this, I can't change who you love so it's not like it matters if you do." He reasoned. Annebelle mumbled out some words he couldn't distinguish as she let her arm fall. "I can't understand you if you mumble hon."

"Alaine... her name is Alaine..." Keith grinned.

"And what is Alaine like?" The young girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Stupidly kind, generous, beautiful, smart... perfect..." she looked away, her blush lightened with a soft smile.

—

"Hey... uh... Lance... I uh... I am not very good at voicemails, but I got your message and I am free from work this weekend, if the offer still stands of course... Also..." he looked around for traces of his daughter, seeing her out of the corner of his eye he sighed. "Could you remind me that I have two questions for you?"

—

Lance tapped his foot while he waited for the pump to stop taking his money for gas. After checking the time on his phone, he cursed, manually stopped the gas from entering his motorcycle, paid, and zoomed over to where he was meeting a certain someone. He ran to the door, frazzled as he quickly rapped the surface. He huffed with thankfulness that he was less than five minutes late. A young girl opened the door with a smile on her face.

"You can come in Mr. McClain, Dad is late too." She snorted while opening the door. Annebelle ran over to the back of the couch, hurdled it, and sat in her navy blue bean bag chair, continuing to play her video game.

"You guys have a nice place here. Kind of bare though." Lance observed verbally causing the ravenette to look around.

"I guess? We never decorate with much more than photos." Annabelle shrugged and went back to atomic future. The brunette continued to look around the mid-sized house until the taller Kogane compared to the first one Lance had seen, found him. By running into him.

"Gah! Sorry, Lance!" Keith freaked after the younger man toppled over and fell to the ground.

"No biggie, just help me up darling." The ocean-eyed barely recognized he let out the pet name until he saw the pale skin in front of him flush.

"Thought you weren't dating!" Annabelle yelled to them with a tease, causing her father to mimic her actions from a few days ago, become a human cherry.

"Annebelle Lee, as your father I am legally allowed to murder you." Keith retorted and turned back to the one of the ground, who was still stunned by the label.

Dating.

Were they dating?

Sure they had been on a few small dates but...

Could they be considered a couple?

Should they?

"Lance? Lance... Lance. LANCE." The one named, you guessed it, Lance jumped and began to redden.

"S-Sorry, I just got lost in your ey— Err... lost in my thoughts..." The other male giggled by extending his hand out once more to assist him. "Should we get out of here?"

"Probably, before the child decides to ground herself." The ink-haired man glared allowing a smile to form itself on the teacher's face.

—

The two walked peacefully down a lonely sidewalk, their steps and a light breeze the only noises to be heard. They silently agreed to take a break at the upcoming cold, steel bench. Keith shivered as his light clothing seemed to disappear under the cool of the night.

"You cold?" Keith shrugged and just pulled his knees to his chest like a child.

"Tonight was nice." He looked off at a lone streetlight across the way.

"Yeah. Definitely was." Lance chuckled out of the blue causing the raven to look at him puzzled. "Oh! Um. So I'm used to being all flirty with my relationships and I thought of a stupid line to go with what I just said is all." Though the line was light-hearted, it only shot an arrow of pain to the older's heart.

Suddenly the air felt colder around the two.

"Lance... what can we... what can we call... us?" The younger seemed to not understand. "You say that in your relationships you're flirty and... you're not like that with me and I really am beginning to like you and I just don't know what we are..." Though the nurse may not seem like it, with the overwhelming pride and fearlessness in his eyes, he was ashamedly a cry baby who seemed over emotional. The tears that piled in Keith's eyes and the tears that slid down his face slowly punched Lance's heart.

"Keith... you don't need to cry... I'm not going anywhere..." he reached his right hand up to cradle the sad one's cheek and wipe away on coming tears as tears of his own began to cloud his vision. "You crying is gonna make me cry and I'll be a mess, so stop it will ya?"

He used his left hand to grab Keith's chin as he slowly leaned in to give a soft peck on the other's lips. The shocked male reached up for his face and was soon stopped by the unnaturally calm one. He tried to talk but was stopped by a shush.

"I... I've been trying my best to not be flirty with you since... since I think that we could have a real relationship together..." A light flush covered the tanned skin of the speaker. "I know that may sound weird on such an early date, but... I don't know if it's you or something wrong with me, but I feel like there's an... underlying connection between us." Silence consumed the air once more.

"Hey, Lance... would you be okay with being in an official relationship with me? As boyfriends?" Scaring himself by how forward he was, Keith looked away with a blush. The tenseness of the question could be felt throughout the atmosphere. The nurse gasped as he was turned and was fully kissed on the mouth with a force that almost knocked him off the bench.

—Bonus Scene—

"Eh?! Keith, I am so sorry! You didn't bump your head right?! I don't have to explain to the hospital that your new boyfriend gave you a concussion—." Lance was interrupted with a kiss.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Keith scoffed and went back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made in July and I'm hoping to get another chapter before the end of the year. 
> 
> Christmas special maybe?
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Me


End file.
